Diamonds and Sailboats
by The-Despondent-Insomniac
Summary: Amy and Lucy have been together for more than three years now and on the night of her art school graduation Amy asks a question that will change their lives forever.


**just a ramdom idea that slipped into my head as i was watching the fast and the furious, it was originally going to be a crossover with that but this popped out instead lol....ah well, i may still do a crossover multi chapter if anyone is interested. but other than that this was just something to keep me amused while i was bored, and very very sick. i hope you all like it, its the first DEBS fic ive written so im not altogether sureof the quality but i dont thank its tooooo awful....not my best certainly, but with a fever and a dozen pther things wrong with me its the besto can do :P**

**....so enjoy, read some of my other stuff if any of it appeals to you, review this :D...and remember that as much as i dearly wish the debs movie was mine -if for no other reason than because have you _seen_ jordana brewster in it lol... and this coming from a straight girl hhaaha- it sadly is not :(**

**xoxox  
Becca ;)**

* * *

Lucy lay in bed watching Amy as she slept peacefully. Glancing down she smilingly admired the gorgeous diamond adorning the third finger of her left hand and let a grin spread across her face as she remembered Amy's shy and stuttering proposal the night before.

It had been perfect: Amy had just graduated art school after three long years and they were out celebrating on one of their boats, Lucy had set up a **legitimate** business selling and renting sailboats to tourists as she had once joked she would. Plus, it gave her the opportunity to pretend she really _was _a pirate. They had been seated on the top deck, sipping champagne happily- in Amy's case. She couldn't _stand_ the stuff; JD was her preferred drink- and crunching away on a salad. She was startled when Amy suddenly jumped up from her own chair and silently straddled Lucy on hers instead. Playing along though Lucy had simply given her that famous lopsided grin and gently gripped Amy's hips, running her hands slowly up and down her sides and receiving a frenzied kiss in return. Returning it with just as much fervour- boy oh boy, she couldn't **wait** to see what Amy had planned for the** rest** of the night- she was again shocked when Amy, just as suddenly as she had initiated the kiss, broke it to lean her forehead heavily against Lucy's own. Smiling in confusion and just a little wariness, Lucy had tilted Amy's face back up towards her own and forced their gazes together while she smiled reassuringly at her girlfriend.

She barely heard the whispered question the first time and had to ask Amy to repeat it, both absolutely terrified and utterly ecstatic over what she thought her girlfriend had said. The second time it was said slightly louder, but Amy stuttered so badly as she choked out the words Lucy was tempted to ask her to say it for a third time, both to reassure herself she wasn't dreaming and because hel-lo, former evil super-villain here, she had to get her kicks _somehow_. Besides in bed of course. She didn't though; instead she simply flung her arms back around Amy's neck and dragged the blonde's lips down to her own, separating every few seconds to breathe/squeal/laugh/shriek out the same answer over and over again before crushing their lips back together. They finally separated several minutes later to Amy's joking and breathless question of "I'll take that as a yes then" only to be pounced on once again by Lucy and steered very quickly below deck to the main cabin.

The rest of the night had been even more eventful than Lucy had originally planned- Amy's old diamond encrusted handcuffs had even made an appearance at one point. They had nothing on the diamond that had slipped its way onto her finger just before she fell asleep though- curled into Amy's arms and watching sleepily as dawns light filled the cabin and danced over her _fiancées _glistening body.

Waking up had been perfect and she sighed happily as the diamond ring sent patterns of light skittering around the room, some of them hitting Amy's sleeping face and making her wrinkle her nose slightly as they disturbed her peaceful sleep. Lucy grinned playfully and wriggled the ring playfully, kissing each spot on Amy's body the light hit teasingly until her lover began to moan quietly; fighting to stay asleep even as she was tempted back into consciousness.

Lucy smirked when Amy finally woke up and rolled towards her: gripping the back of her neck and slamming their mouths together in a passionate kiss. She moaned loudly as Amy nipped lightly on her bottom lip and hurriedly thanked whatever god was listening that she had fought for the woman in her arms before flipping them both over and grinning down at the former DEB. Oh yes, life was good...and the fact that Amy didn't have _any_ problem indulging her pirate/captive fantasy later that day just made it that much better.


End file.
